Evening Reward
by TAStories
Summary: Tali relaxes while Shepard gardens. Then things get truly dirty. (WARNING: Rated *M* for mature, graphic, and sexual content!)


**Important Warning:** This content is quite explicit, full of sexually charged language, and should not be looked at by anyone under the age of 18. Please select another story and leave this one if you are not comfortable with this content. (Seriously: the content is quite explicit and sexually charged.)

* * *

Tali relaxed in the lawn chair. It originally had metal bars in the side, but they dug into Tali's widened hips, so Shepard had done a DIY project of taking them off. He only burned himself three times; given his struggles building their home, Tali was moderately impressed.

It was a hot day, but she was wearing a big hat with wide brims and woven wicker flowers. Shepard had given it to her, saying it was an antique thing humans used to wear. It looked completely ridiculous of course, but it was quite functional. She was positively comfortable, sipping a sweet analog to human lemonade, wearing her baggy sun dress that didn't fit quite right.

Shepard was a very large fan of the sun dress - it was not form fitting, but allowed for...top heavy spillage. And when the sun hit it just right, it turned transparent - revealing through fabric mesh all the thick curves and hips...the puffy, heavy nipples...

"Shepard?" Tali called out.

He had been staring again. He was supposed to be starting a garden, but sitting in the sun with a trowel was not his idea of fun. It was bullshit work, really. Home agriculture was extremely difficult on Rannoch, and very few things would grow without professional terraforming. But Tali had made an offhand comment about wanting to grow flowers, so Shepard rushed to the store to procure seeds. (The savior of the galaxy could be naively childlike and obsessive about his pregnant wife's comfort sometimes.)

_"And she has as ass as large as your head,"_ he thought, feeling the slacks of his pants tighten.

Shepard half-heartedly dug into the Earth, patting down dusty orange soil. It was supposed to rain tomorrow...but...a few minutes wouldn't hurt. He put away his tools and walked to the resting quarian's direction.

"Hey," Shepard said with a smile.

"Hello Shepard," Tali said, giggling. _"It's like she somehow knows..."_

He reached under the dress' top and pulled out Tali's breasts, letting them lay comfortably out over the mesh of the fabric. Tali's reaction was a mix of surprise and intrigue. "Shepard," she said, a little embarrassed. "Someone could walk by."

"That's what makes it fun."

Shepard fondled her left breast, pulling it up off her body and letting it bounce back onto her stomach. He pressed his middle finger lightly against the nipple and caressed - Tali let out a soft squeak. Her entire body had become more sensitive, but even the slightest tweak or tease of her nipples triggered a sharp reaction.

He wrapped his hands around her breast and squeezed tightly, as if trying to wring the juice from two ripened fruit. The smallest amount of liquid dribbled down her areolas. Tali's face grew slightly red as Shepard realized he had just encountered dextro milk.

A wild thought crossed his mind - it was not meant for levo lifeforms, but..."Shepard!" Tali said, swatting Shepard on his bum for his dairy consumption, pushing his tongue away. Putting one palm over her face, she spoke in disbelief. "You crazy bosh'tet - you have **no** idea how sick you're going to be."

Shepard frowned, guilty shifting his eyes away. "I was just curious." Pausing, he offered another dubious explanation. "...it smelled good."

Tali sighed. "Well...I'm not sure I can blame you too much. I did insist on trying one of your own...emissions." She shook her head solemnly, shuddering. "I didn't think it could get worse than that levo cheese."

"Well, you have become immune to my...charms," he said, winking.

"Yes, I've managed to somehow build up a tolerance to your terribleness."

Shepard pointed to empty glass of lemonade. "Still...thirsty?"

Tali shook her head. "No, not really...but I have a craving for salt."

She gestured for Shepard to relax in the lawn chair. "You've planted so many flowers today...I think you deserve something of your own that's pretty." Tali stood up, her rear facing Shepard. She clamped a few clips generated by her omnitool on the fabric of her dress, pinning it back mid-waist high. Her lightly purple cheeks stood brazen in the sunlight for all to see.

Tali had a job to do, but half of the fun was in the foreplay. She pantomimed sitting down on her lover, stopping right before resting on his lap. Her warm, supple flesh brushed against the material of his pants, triggering a familiar throbbing sensation. Grinding her ass against his crotch, Tali could already feel the head of his cock poking her from within his jeans.

The desperate look on Shepard's face spoke volumes to the quarian; she knew what her lover liked. She got on her knees, allowing her prodigious belly to stick out and tap his legs. Using her mouth and tongue, she played around with the flap guarding Shepard's zipper, the port that treated every sexual encounter like an emergency. Tauntingly, she "struggled and played" with the uncooperative clothing...until she was rewarded with a loud zip as her teeth freed Shepard's manhood from its prison.

The noise echoed throughout the plains, as if announcing Shepard was about to get some.

Again feigning difficulty, she pretended to find difficulty in locating her lover's member before finally unearthing it. Tali felt a sticky fluid all over Shepard's length and between his thighs. Her coy behavior had clearly done its job - he seemed hard as a stone and absolutely lathered in the preparatory fluid. A dab of fluid clung to finger, the sun's rays shining it hollow. She popped it in her mouth, as in mock taste test.

"I'm going to need a bigger sample than this for research."

Finally, the cruelty had ended. Tali began to finally play with the eager member. The head seemed to throb at her in anticipation, so she rewarded it by placing it between the palm of her hands and softly gliding over it. "Mmm," moaned Shepard, already grunting at the lightest of affections.

Tali wrapped three fingers around the base of his cock. Human fingers were limber and flexible...but they had five. Quarians had three and made up for the fewer digits with superior hand strength and grip. Her hand contorted around him almost like her lower lips would, minus the damp wetness that soaked her below.

The shaft pulsated in her grip, and she smiled, enjoying her moment of power against his sensations. Every slight hesitation, every slight pause made him pine for more, his body language speaking louder than any words ever could. It was thrilling, gratifying her man...and controlling him. Eager to rock his sensations, she began to stroke furiously, moving up from the base and down from the shaft, spitting on his cock periodically for lubrication and to simply see his expression when she did it.

Tali felt Shepard tense lightly and decided to dial back - she was having too much fun for an early finish. She leaned her face between her legs and pressed her cheeks against his skin, her hair brushing his flesh and lower head. Her tongue washed the flesh surrounding his manhood, and she briefly filled her mouth with the lower half of his sack, covering and moistening the pair for a moment. Slowly, she placed the elastic flesh between her lips and pulled back softly, letting it hang free after experiencing the slightest bit of pressure.

Tali scooted as close as she comfortably could to Shepard, pressing part of her belly into his body. She leaned her chest over his crotch and let his lower frame under and inside her sun dress. The light directly shone upon it, making every inch of her erect and swollen nipples visible for the world to see. Tali plopped the flesh of her breasts onto Shepard's lap, placing the two mammaries right next to his cock. With her free hands, she pushed them together, rubbing her breasts briefly against his length.

_"All right, that's enough of silly extranet fantasies,"_ she thought, pulling her top away from Shepard. _"Time for the main course."_

Tali pulled the sun dress back to its original mid-waist form and pressed her lips against her love's member, kissing it gently with a demure look in her eye, as if treasuring a prized possession. Her lips' warm, slightly wet skin drove Shepard mad with lust, his body almost recoiling from sensory overload at seeing the tiniest bit of saliva hang from his cock and back to Tali's mouth. His brain turned off and went to another place as the firm strokes of her tongue swept his length, wetting his head and erect flesh.

He felt himself almost seize up some, almost releasing too early when he saw it - the quarian finally turned her mouth into that infamous and beloved o-shape, leaning ever so slowly to Shepard's lap, each inch seeming like an eternity. But finally, she placed her lips over his favorite head, and the blowjob had begun in earnest.

He was so wet, so warm...he felt the hot tongue and lips contort over his member, her head sliding up and over his cock. She lusted for him aggressively, pushing more and more of him inside. She wanted his emissions once again, and was going to drive Shepard wild to get them. She shoved so much of him in her mouth, so rapidly, that she began to choke and gag for a mere moment, before regaining her aggressive composure and drenching Shepard with even more of her warm saliva.

Shepard's brain was flooded with every positive feeling, his cock stressing and compressing under the copious amounts of moist, hot loving. He felt like he was going to blow at any moment; Tali was working him like only she could. Her breasts dangled and rubbed against his body, her nipples still slightly damp from his prior tampering. He made a play to grab and tug them once again, but Tali moved his hand out of the way, given it would obstruct her access to his flesh. "Mmmmppph," she grunted, failing to communicate that she wasn't done yet. Shepard settled for gripping her shoulders tightly, feeling her tensed muscles under the thin fabric.

Tali went in for the killing blow: she filled her mouth with his entire length, doing her best to hold it entirely inside her throat. She failed rather quickly, needing to gasp for air rapidly after, but it didn't matter - Shepard had past the point of release. He shot out a long white string of fluid, half landing inside her mouth and half hitting the side of her face, dripping down from her lips to her chin, light amounts of it laying to rest on her bosom.

The mess didn't seem to bother Tali. With a seductive look, she licked her lips clean of Shepard's fluids and rubbed her palms against the rest, consuming the clear liquid in one rapid dose. Tali held back a mild grimace (it really **was** rather salty) and went back to work - Shepard was deflating rapidly, but Tali still licked the exhausted member clean, wiping away any remaining precious fluids. Jesting, she took the limp length, stroking it and jostling it, as if tapping to see if there was anymore.

The deed was done, her husband's mind blown, and a salt craving satisfied. Resting a finger on her chin, she realized the excursion had wrecked their gardening plans for at least the next two days. _"Well...if the time for __**productivity**__ is lost anyway..."_

Tali gestured for Shepard to turn over. He got up, exhausted but sincerely eager to please his wife too. He pressed a hand on her lower lips before getting waved off. "Later, yes...right now, I just want some art appreciation." Tali pushed her husband into the lawn chair and tugged off his pants and drawers.

Ah, yes...firm, supple buns. She gleefully grabbed each one with her hands, squeezing the flesh between her fingers. He really had listened and started toning his lower body more...it had looked good in the jeans, but even better laying in the open. Wildly aroused, she drug a finger over her labia and began to play with herself.

A horn honked as the two parked quarian women in exosuits realized another car was behind them - the couple's activities had been followed by a pair of university students, pulled over on the road. They couldn't turn up a chance to watch the galaxy's heroes exchange pleasures, it was so embarrassing...but then they themselves had gotten caught up voyeuristic pleasure, each with an understanding not to check the other's nerve stim pro activity. The old man driving the aircar behind them didn't seem to care about any it though. "You're blocking the narrow path into the canyon - weather's too bad to fly higher!"

Sighing, the girls flew away and the old man noticed the couple sharing their bodies. Shepard panicked, "Tali - do you think we should stop," he whispered, moving slightly to get up. Tali pressed her paranoid lover back into the lawn chair, his member flopping painfully between the plastic folds that made up the support of the chair.

She shook her head angrily, annoyed at the stranger's presence. "He'll** leave**," she said loudly, triggering the old perv to drive away. She went back to bun appreciation, taking a long lick of his firm mass, and occasionally stroking Shepard's poor member through the uncomfortable lawn chair.


End file.
